1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sun shades for watercraft and particularly to a rigid frame canopy for small watercraft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The sport of pleasure boating is very popular in the summer season, when the weather tends to be uncomfortably warm. On relatively large vessels, awnings are frequently used to shade the deck, from direct sunlight, for the comfort of the occupants. Sailing vessels are equipped with booms and spars, any of which conveniently serve as a ridge pole for rigging an awning. Large power boats have stanchions or deck railings, which may conveniently support uprights for supporting an awning.
On smaller human powered watercraft, hardware for rigging an awning is generally not available. In hot weather, the exertion involved in rowing or paddling a boat, increases the need for protecting occupants from direct sunlight. Small watercraft is frequently used for fishing in shallow waters. An individual fishing from a small watercraft may spend several hours in direct sunlight, on a hot day. The combination of rowing or paddling together with long time periods spent in the sun, may contribute to heat exhaustion and attendant dangers associated with such a condition. The danger from heat exhaustion is more pronounced in water sports because an individual, who is boating some distance from shore, may have difficulty reaching a place to rest, cool down, and drink fluids.
Protection from direct sunlight may be provided, for individuals in small watercraft, by a device similar to an umbrella. The umbrella-like device includes a fabric cover attached to a collapsible frame of semi-rigid members. The semi-rigid nature of the frame limits the size of the device to a generally rounded cover having a size comparable to a conventional umbrella. There is a need for a rigid frame canopy, for use on small watercraft, having a size and shape suitable for protecting the head, upper torso, and outstretched legs, of an individual seated in the watercraft.